kirliatheemotionwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Kirlia the Emotion Wolf
Not to be confused with Kirlia the Emotion Wolf (Character), the piece of bullshit that this user is well known for spawning Ashley Shoemaker, also known as Kirlia, KirliatheEmotionWolf, and JawsSonicLover, is a sexist, bigoted, homophobic, bitchy, autistic, immoral, illiterate, discriminating, dishonest, anger-fueled, delusional, incompetent, ignorant, idiotic, immature, bratty, hypocritical, butthurt, insecure, plagiarizing 'tard and the creator of Team ASK. She is most known for creating Kirlia, a brilliant combination of a Pokemon and herself- sorry, original concept- and for her war on her trolls/anybody else who isn't licking her boots. Yes, I'm afraid it gets worse. Aliases Much like the Devil, Kirlia goes by many names. Her real name is Ashley Shoemaker, but is called Kirlia by her friends. In either case, she answers to both. Unusually, Kirlia will often refer to herself by her full title, KirliatheEmotionWolf. She is unusually proud of her title and often incorporates it into her creations. Kirlia also refers to herself on occasion as JawsSonicLover, which she claims to be her ideal username for different websites. Occasionally, Kirlia will use the names of her characters to refer to herself, most notably her mary-sue Slash the Wolf, and of course, Kirlia. In her stories, Kirlia has the ability to transform into an evil demon, named Kirlia the Demon Wolf. The only name used to refer to Kirlia which she did not make herself is "lil' Ashley" (popularized by Poppy). Less notably, she can also be referred to as Jessica Sandy Loveless (popularized by KirliatheWolf). Overview Kirlia is a timid, self-absorbed little woman who has been allowed to eternally live like a child. Now eighteen years old, she is so comfortable in her pitiful existence that she refuses to conform to the rules of society, such as "you shouldn't throw tantrums about dumb things in a public place". Although the public school system originally forced society and Kirlia to put up with one another, she is now free to stay indoors and not do anything she doesn't want to do. Accordingly, Kirlia has never held a job or had any meaningful relationship with a man that hasn't been over the Internet. Kirlia is completely obsessed with her Sonic fan series called ASK, to the point that everything she does online has something to do with them. Kirlia is rarely seen on a website without posting her trash all over the place. At the same time, she is absolutely convinced that everyone wants to learn all about them, and that the only reason Nintendo and Sega haven't approached her about making an ASK video game is that they're either trying to be tough negotiators, or that her chances are being ruined by trolls working in the companies. Early Life Note: She will be exclusively referred to as Ashley during this portion of the article. On June 27 1994, Ashley was born to the Shoemaker family. She was born in Canada, specifically in the province of Alberta, and of course, is a citizen of Canada. Not much is known about Ashley in her toddler years, but the signs of autism didn't creep up until she was older. At the time, she was a pretty normal kid. Childhood and Adolescence Like her toddler years, not much is known about her childhood. However, we can assume that she first met her cousin Violet in 1999, when she was six years old. Ashley spent much of her time in elementary and middle school playing video games at home, watching horror movies, and hanging out with Violet. It was around this time that she first saw her idol Silver the Hedgehog, as well as creating her first fan character, Dialga the Timehog. Since leaving middle school, Ashley has been unable to progress in any aspect of her life. She remains trapped in a childish, 2006 time warp, as she believes that whatever she was doing at the time was what helped her gain all of her friends. That her school pals have moved on is of little consequence to her. Also, this was around the time that she first began frequenting online, as well as when she began to call herself Kirlia. Discovery Kirlia's rare talent was discovered when she created a DeviantArt account and began posting pictures. It only took a few days for trolls to find out about the account, and immediately began to feed. Her life was never the same again. Upon learning of all of her trolls, she attempted to diplomatically convince them to stop. Failing in this, she then spent the next several months attacking them in the vain hope of overwhelming her enemies. This catastrophically backfired as Kirlia, in an attempt to prove herself as lurid as the trolls, reveale d a great deal of embarrassing information, most notably a nude picture she sent to her friend Jorge that ruined her reputation at the time. Kirlia today By late 2011, trolls controlled many aspects of Kirlia's life by posing as dedicated fans, cartoonish enemies, and prospective business partners. Kirlia's ego and naivete readily embraced this world in which every man wanted to make love to her, and every woman was either trying to help defend her reputation or steal her creations for their own nefarious goals. Trolls would begin denoting major events in Kirlia's life as "sagas" such as the FanPop Saga and the Faker saga. All the while, this wiki maintains a constant record of these events, ensuring that Kirlia cannot selectively ignore her own history. Unbeknowst to Kirlia, her toxic Internet presence is having a detrimental effect upon her life, and each new update she posts only makes it worse. This is evident in the fact that her social skills seem to have degraded since Violet was banned. If only she realized this, her life might improve. Kirlia being Kirlia, however, she obviously has not.